


jealous jughead jones

by 6lytherin



Series: bughead fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, F/M, I love bughead more than my life, Jealous Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, idk what this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: jughead gets jealous





	jealous jughead jones

**Author's Note:**

> I love Riverdale more than life itself and I've never loved a couple more than I love betty and jughead.
> 
>  
> 
> long live bughead!!!

jughead jones wasn't the jealous type. mostly because he never had anything or anyone to be jealous over, but he was never jealous. in fact, the first time he felt jealous he wasn't sure what the feeling was. but again, he wasn't good with feelings either. 

the first time he felt jealous was at the diner. betty, archie, veronica, and him were huddled together in their booth, each with milkshakes in front of them. jughead loved these moments. betty next to him, ronnie and archie seated across from him, all of them equally as happy as they sipped their milkshakes. 

archie had been talkative all night, like always. him and ronnie not exclusive but still together. betty beside him, laughing at a joke archie had made. jughead wasn't sure what was funny about it, but apparently it had been funny enough to make betty laugh out loud. he couldn't help the sinking feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach as he listened to her giggle, but looking down across the table at the genuine smile that had settled on his best friends face as he watched betty laugh felt like a punch in the face. 

sure, it more than likely meant nothing, but to jughead it seemed like more than a friendly moment. he didn't want to say anything, in case it was just him jumping to conclusions, but the rest of the night he couldn't shake the feeling resting in his stomach. 

—

the third time was at school. and again, archie was the reason for such an awful feeling. 

betty wasn't in the best mood. jughead tried, he really did, but he wasn't good at showing emotions. he tried to help his girlfriend out of her horrid mood, but he wasn't sure how. 

betty assured him that everything was alright. that it was just another night at the cooper home, and jughead being the easy going person that he was let it go. 

betty was fine, or at least seemed to be better until archie arrived. he immediately new something was off with the blonde and almost immediately wrapped her in a hug. 

jughead felt sick. the same feeling settled over him as it had that night at the diner. he knew he shouldn't be jealous, betty and archie were close. almost brother and sister according to archie. 

"are you okay, betty?" jughead could hear archie whispering into HIS girlfriends ear. jughead felt guilty. that should be him holding betty and comforting her. but he wasn't sure how to show affection like that. 

betty pulled back, tears in her eyes and a watery smile plastered on her beautiful face. if jughead hadn't felt so upset he would've thought she looked so beautiful, even with tears in her eyes. 

betty nodded and turned to face jughead. "I'm okay, arch," she whispered before walking towards jughead and taking ahold of his hand. all jealousy the beanie wearing boy had felt was now replaced with love and adoration. 

—

the next time, surprisingly, wasn't caused by the redhead. jughead also realized he wasn't calm when he was jealous. he wasn't sure if he was just okay with it being archie because they were such good friends, or if it was because he hated chuck that much. 

one thing jughead was sure about was that betty was his girlfriend and he wasn't going to allow anyone to make comments towards her. especially when he was RIGHT THERE. 

jughead wasn't sure what had happened honestly. one minute they were fine, secrets being exposed at his surprise birthday party, and the next he was being pulled away from a bleeding chuck by archie. 

"oh my god, juggie!" he felt betty touch his face lightly before cringing at the horrible pain pulsating in his eye. chuck had hit him back and he knew his eye would be purple tomorrow. 

"I'm fine, betty." he could hear the whispering coming from everyone in the room followed by archie telling them the party was over. soon enough the room was empty, leaving the couple alone in the quiet. 

"jug-" betty started but stopped when jughead pulled away from her. 

"no, betty, I'm sorry-" he shook his head softly, eyes meeting the floor. he glanced up and noticed the soft look on betty's face and he decided to let it all go. 

"actually, I'm not sorry." he took a deep breath before starting again. "I got jealous. I get jealous a lot actually. of you and archie. I'm not good at this. at relationships I mean. you're the first girl I've ever loved and the thought of losing you, it's terrifying. I want you forever, Betty Cooper. I want you to want ME forever. and I know I'm not perfect, I know other people are way better than me but-" 

he was cutoff by betty throwing herself into his arms, their lips colliding messily. the kiss was frantic but raw with love. it gave jughead a feeling that he'd never felt before, but a feeling he never wanted to lose. 

betty finally pulled away, a smile on her face. "I love you, Jughead Jones. you will never lose me, I promise. I want you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @adorejugs :)


End file.
